


Date Night

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But they’re happy so, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, John doesn’t acknowledge that he blushes, Lucifer refuses to blush, M/M, Really brief suggestive stuff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: John surprises Lucifer, and they both make each other flustered





	Date Night

Lucifer didn’t know what to expect when John Constantine told him to get home quickly and that he had a surprise. Most times, those words ended up with the two of them in bed and with a mess to clean up (memories Lucifer is all too fond of). But he can say with certainty he was not expecting to see a mass of pillows and blankets and John sitting inside of it all, looking up with expectant, slightly fearful eyes. He stepped out of the elevator and into the room, still taking everything in as best he could. “Well…? What’d you think, luv…?” John’s voice snapped Lucifer out of his thoughts, making him turn his head. “I, think this extremely strange to see the hellblazer himself being all soft and snuggly.” John’s fear turned to amusement, leaning his head back before looking over at the other. “What can I say, I love to surprise ya.”

Lucifer hummed and moved a bit closer, slightly hesitant with each step. John's face washed over with concern, recognizing the patterns all too well. “You’re anxious, aren’t you Luci?” Lucifer let out a wry laugh as he kicked a pillow gently. “Of course I am, the devil doesn’t do- soft pillows and blanket forts and-“ He felt himself freeze when John’s eyes stared into his, voice low and smooth. “And neither does John Constantine. But things can _change,_ Luci. Just try this with me…?” Lucifer let out a small hum of protest, rocking back and forth on his heels and toying with his cufflinks. “I’ve got Criminal Minds on the telly, ready for the both of us.” Lucifer caved at that, his shoulders slumping as he smiled. “Alright, I’ll play your game. Just this once. And no one hears about it.” John smiled and nodded up at Lucifer, pointing at the bedroom. “Laid some things out for you, luv. Thought you’d like something a bit more relaxed…”

Lucifer’s smile softened a bit as he saw the night shirt and sweatpants John had dug out. Who knows where he found them, but Lucifer definitely appreciated the simple gesture after working for hours on end. He came back to see John fixing some pillows and throwing a blanket over himself, his usual lines of worry and stress melted away. Lucifer laid down next to him, snuggling up to his side. “Your hair’s such a mess, Morningstar.” Lucifer glanced up from where he was, seeing John’s ever mischievous smirk as he tousled his hair. “Because you keep messing it up, Johnny! And I didn’t have time to fix it after work today…” John smiled and ruffled Lucifer’s hair once more for good measure, chuckling at the annoyed burble Lucifer made. “S’cute, you should leave it like this more often.” Lucifer threw his hands up and scrambled for the remote, willing his cheeks to stay cool. “Let’s just start the bloody show, hm? Isn’ that what we were supposed to be doing?” John laughed as he started the show, snuggling up to Lucifer.

They barely got through the first ten minutes and Lucifer had dozed off completely, head resting against John’s chest. John smiled and clicked the TV off, laying down and wrapping his arms around the other. Lucifer always made a point to look the rough and tumble one, the one who can take anything and never get hurt from it. But now, he looked calm, relaxed as he leaned into John’s arms and hummed in his sleep. It helped John relax knowing that the other was okay John ruffled Lucifer’s hair one last time before grabbing a blanket, resting against Lucifer’s back. “G’night Luci…”

John was stirred awake when he realized his arms were empty, Lucifer nowhere to be seen. John shot up quickly, anxiety mixing with his instincts. “Luci? Luv, where’d you-“ That dark, melodic chuckle John recognized all too well rang out, Lucifer coming around the corner with a spoon in hand. “Glad to know you’re awake, then. Honestly, you worry about me too much some days…. not that I mind the extra attention.” John huffed out in relief and mock anger, pushing himself upwards and walking over to Lucifer, kissing him gently. “Never can worry too much about you.” Lucifer shook his head, about to respond when he glanced at John’s hair. He stuck a hand out and ruffled the blonde locks, starting to laugh when an idea hit him. “You look like a bloody hedgehog, your hair all rumpled like this!” John _squeaked_ in embarrassment, hiding his face in Lucifer’s neck. “It’s so soft and fluffy and I can’t believe how adorable it makes you, Johnny.” John let out a groan and mumbled into Lucifer’s neck, face a dark shade of red that he would never acknowledge. “Your breakfast is getting cold, luv.” Lucifer kept laughing the whole way back to the kitchen, pausing from time to time to ruffle John’s hair again. It may have made John squeak and thrash to try and avoid the affection, but neither one could deny they loved being this way towards each other, and they most certainly couldn’t deny that they wanted to be anywhere else right now. Being with each other was the best thing they could be doing this morning, and they never wanted anything to change that.


End file.
